


A Spark of Pain

by Moonrose91



Series: Ice and Steel [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M, Museum trip, major time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a leisurely trip to the Midtown Museum.</p><p>Loki should have realized something would go horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spark of Pain

Loki, in her Lilja form, smiled as she walked through the museum that had a rotating collection of rare crystals (Loki so did love Midtown and maybe, just maybe, Loki would gather some of them up and barter with the dwarves to make a necklace of protection for Huldis), Huldis balanced on her hip.

The girl had a frightening intelligence, learning to walk and talk months ahead of her peers. Her hair had finally come in about a year ago, thick and black, though her eyes had long settled on an eerie blue that Loki still wasn’t sure who she had inherited from. Victor had always worn a mask and Loki had always avoided looking at herself (himself) because she saw no point in it.

Loki had recently passed another test of Coyote’s and was enjoying spending the day with Huldis, when the girl suddenly let out a whimper of pain and buried her head against Loki’s shoulder. Loki immediately raised her hand and ran it through Huldis’s hair.

Then there was this.

Huldis had been getting headaches frequently and Loki just kept running soothing fingers through her hair until her daughter looked up at her, eyes wide. “Mama, we need to go,” she stated.

Loki blinked in surprise at that.

“Darling?” Loki questioned, Lilja’s soft and lilting voice feeling like it was echoing through the nearly empty room that was filled with ancient paintings.

Loki remembered when some had been painted.

Thor’s insistence of love for this planet or not, it was Loki who had wandered Migard many times over the years and seen the changes, walking the paths that none knew of, that he had found through trial and error.

However, Huldis didn’t have a chance to answer when there was the sound of metal feet clanking and a voice shouted, “Bow before the might of Doom!”

Loki threw his eyes heavenward.

“This is about the men I keep company with, isn’t it Father?” Loki questioned before gripping Huldis tightly and Loki rushed toward the nearest door, not being foolish enough to use his magic, even if it was slightly tainted by the Migardian touch, only to be stopped by a Doombot.

Loki stopped immediately, eyes narrowed, before she wrapped her arms tighter around Huldis and, with a flick of her wrist, sent the Doombot flying backwards and out of her way.

And then Loki fled.

“Stop, in the name of Doom!” a voice ordered, but Loki didn’t bother, wondering if she could use a teleportation spell that wouldn’t harm Huldis, when a blast of energy shredded the floor in front of her. Loki stopped instantly and clung to Huldis.

Next time her daughter said they should go, Loki was leaving via magic and damn the consequences.

Loki turned around, only to find that the ‘Doombot’ had pulled back as well.

“Lilja?” it questioned and that was when Loki realized that the ‘Doombot’ she was staring at…was Victor.

“Victor,” she answered without preamble and she could _feel_ Victor glance at Huldis.

Could see him consider the child in Loki’s arms and felt him do the math.

A metal hand reached out for them, briefly, before yanking back.

Ah yes, what was it?

Love was for lesser beings, such as what he had been as a child.

He admitted to loving his mother, once.

Maybe on the night Huldis was conceived, but Loki would never be able to tell when his own spell to keep pregnancy from happening (Jorgmunder, Fenrir, and Hela, all lost to him) weakened and Victor’s desire broke it.

Desire for what, Loki would never know.

She, he, whichever, was too frightened to ask.

“Doom!” Reed Richards shouted and immediately Victor turned, ready to do battle.

Loki tore off, not waiting to figure out if Victor would try and carry them back to his castle. To make them his Queen Consort and Princess.

She didn’t want to find out, too scared that it would end up poorly, badly.

That she would get hurt again, not to mention Huldis.

Loki ran until she felt it was safe enough to yank open a portal and escape into Helheim.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Loki had hidden them away in Helheim (Hela loved meeting her baby sister and Huldis was, naturally, charmed by her big sister) for nearly a week before he broached the subject with Huldis. “Sweetie, how did you know that we needed to leave?” Loki asked softly.

Huldis looked up from where she was playing with one of the hounds Hela had.

A big, vicious, brute that could, and had, ripped people limb from limb, was playing with Huldis like a puppy while being as gentle as a lamb at the same time.

“Well, every time I get a headache, I get fuzzy images. This was the first time I had something clear like that,” Huldis answered and Loki barely managed to swallow back his panic.

His daughter was a Seer.

His daughter _had visions of the future!_

“Is there anything else you want to tell me? Any other changes?” Loki asked.

“When I wake up from a nightmare, my room is iced over, but once I calm down, it is all back to normal,” Huldis reported.

Loki wanted to bash his head into a wall.

Well, on the bright side, Hela was laughing.

She found the fact Huldis had inherited ‘our glorious mother’s talents’ hilarious.

Loki didn’t have the heart to correct her.

Well, at least until Loki realized that while the visions and other natural abilities were coming through, no magic was.

Then Loki found the humor in it.

Because that spoke of _Victor_.

And, despite the fact Loki had run from him instead of staying (he made Loki’s heart hurt, made Loki want to stay and run, made the great Trickster want to stand and fight, while at the same time just pin the man to a wall and hiss at him angrily before kissing the lips of that metal mask. Loki knows it is love, but every time he’s said those words before, it has ended in disaster or one of his children being harmed and he doesn’t think he can do that again), the Trickster was glad to see some of Victor in their daughter.

Even if Victor never would.


End file.
